Potions or Something Like That
by year of the snake
Summary: "Let's make poisons!" she giggled as she opened a drawer and pulled out two aprons. Warning: Kid Kagome and Child Sesshoumaru.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters. Say hello to the very talented Rumiko Takahashi who owns him and the entire cast. Hello Rumiko Takahashi. Hehehe! I also don't own Superman, I don't know who owns it.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt and Dokuga.

* * *

**Potions... or Something Like That**

"Come on Sesshoumaru-san!" yelled Kagome happily. She was all ribbons, curls and pigtails, skinned knees, big smiles and curiosity. She was all of six years old.

Sesshoumaru let out a teasingly long-suffering sigh and followed her with a smirk. If she was ribbon and curls, he was straight laces and combed hair, if she was skinned knees and big smiles, he was clean trousered and poker faced, usually. If she was six he would soon be nine. Much to old to be playing with an infant like Kagome, but his father was visiting the shrine and he refused to play with the babies, Inuyasha and Souta, who were knee deep in mud and toy trucks.

So he followed Kagome into her family's kitchen.

"Let's make poisons!" she giggled as she opened a drawer and pulled out two aprons.

"Poisons?" Sesshoumaru gasped, intrigued. He accepted the apron she gave him. It was yellow and orange and reached well past his knees. It had to be her mom's as her grandfather practically never took his off.

"Yeah, you know..." She opened another drawer and got out two dropper vials. "Sleeping poisons, love poisons, invisibility poisons..."

"Oh you mean potions."

"Oh, yeah!" she giggled embarrassedly. She pointed into the drawer. "This is the stuff mama says I can use in my 'potions'." she stressed the word.

He eyed the contents doubtfully. There were a half dozen old spice containers with a little in the bottom, a salt shaker with the handle broken off half filled with flour, a doll's teacup with sugar in it, the teapot of salt, two shakers of almost empty cake glitter, and another spice container with three layers of old star shaped sprinkles lining the bottom.

Kagome saw his disbelieving look. "We can use water too. We'll have to move a chair over though... Oh! And grass and leaves from outside!"

Sesshoumaru sigh in long suffering pain again. "Let's get started then."

Kagome nodded with a huge smile. Sesshoumaru absently put little bits of things in his vial.

"What kind of potion are you making?" asked Kagome.

"Um... I don't know." he answered looking curiously into his now half full vial.

"I'm making a love dream potion, so that after you take it you'll dream of the person you love!"

Sesshoumaru almost managed to suppress a look of revulsion. He decided what his potion would do. "I'm making a potion that will make me stronger than Superman."

"Wow! Really?" She looked excitedly into his bottle like happiness was wading around the bottom.

He nodded with a small, laughing grin.

"That's awesome!" Then she looked despondently through the brown glass of her vial. "It just needs some grass." she said seriously. Then she dashed outside leaving Sesshoumaru to finish his potion alone.

He carefully dripped water into his glass from the faucet. Then he screwed the lid on and shook up his strong man potion. When he was satisfied he opened it and took a swig. He made a face, there was a lot of salt, flour and oregano with a sweetly stale aftertaste. 'This better work.' he thought.

He was getting a drink of water when Kagome returned with her grass. She stuffed a few strands in. Then she closed her vial and shook it with all her might. Meanwhile she said, "Hocus, pocus, abracadabra too, turn into love sleep dew!"

She opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Is your potion done?"

He nodded then wobbled to the chair in front of the sink.

"Are you okay?" Kagome looked at him with wide eyes.

Again he nodded but Kagome could sense it was a lie.

"Mama!" she yelled desperately as she ran outside to get her. "Somethings wrong with Sesshoumaru-san!"

Mr. Taisho and Mrs Higurashi ran inside, followed by Kagome. They examined Sesshoumaru while Kagome told what she knew. "We were making potions and I went outside to get some grass for my love sleep potion. When I came back Sesshoumaru started acting funny."

Kagome's mom turned to her. "Kagome-chan, did you tell Sesshoumaru-san that it's just pretend, that you don't actually drink it?"

"Uh-huh! I told him. I did, honestly!" she answered with wide eyes and a worried, guilty face.

"Kagome..?" her mom warned looking stern.

She cried, "Honest mama!"

"Kagome..." said her mom more sternly.

"I guess I forgot. I'm sorry mama!" Tears gathered in Kagome's eyes.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Kagome turned to apologize to Sesshoumaru when his father asked, "Where's his potion?"

Kagome grabbed the half empty vial from the counter and handed it to him, silently.

"There's nothing dangerous in Kagome's potion drawer." Mrs. Higurashi explained.

He opened it and sniffed, then quickly put the dropper lid back on. "It smells horrible. But I think it's the chocolate in it that's upsetting Sesshoumaru's stomach."

"Chocolate?" Mrs. Higurashi thought for a moment. "There's some cocoa powder in one of her spice jars. I'm so sorry Taisho-san."

"It's alright. He'll just be little sick for a while. Do you have a bed I can put him in to rest?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded and led him to Kagome's room as it was closest.

Sesshoumaru went to sleep and Kagome left the room, sad that she caused her friend to get sick. "Sesshoumaru-san's potion didn't work. Superman doesn't get sick." she muttered.

Mr. Taisho smiled at her words. 'So that's it huh? I should have guessed what his potion was for.' He chuckled to himself.

"Sesshoumaru-san's new to potion making, maybe he used the wrong ingredients. I'll make him one that works! Then he'll get better!" she whispered excitedly and ran into the kitchen to dump out his potion and try again.

"Kagom-chan?" asked her mama who was making soup for dinner. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make Sesshoumaru-san a Superman potion that will make him better. Don't worry, I won't let him drink it."

"I think that's a good idea." Mrs. Higurashi smiled then looked out the window at the boys and Taisho-san.

Kagome rushed around her mom and quickly stuffed ingredients into the little bottle. She even added the last of her glitter to make it extra powerful.

When she was finished she rushed up to her room. She waited, as children her age do, for him to wake up. It took longer than she wanted.

When he opened his eyes, still looking sick, but much better, she was hovering over him. She showed him the potion vial. "I remade your Superman potion Sesshoumaru-san." He turned a little green.

She put it on the bedside table.

Then she leaned over him and whispered, "It's just pretend, don't drink it."

He groaned and turned to face the wall.

She climbed on her bed to kneel over him so she could look into his face. "I think I got the ingredients right this time." She winked, then kissed his forehead. "So you'll get better fast, just like Superman."

She backed off the bed, falling onto her rump. Then she whispered a goodbye and ran downstairs.

As she ran through the kitchen she told her mom, "I got the ingredients right this time, he'll be better real soon."

"I'm sure he will." her mother said to the slamming door with an indulgent smile and shake of her head.

Kagome slid belly first into the mud with her brother and Inuyasha. Taisho-san laughed when the boys squawked in surprise.

Sesshoumaru watched from the window as she teased both boys with a night crawler she had just found. He smiled at the sight.

Then he opened the vial and sniffed. 'Definitely the right ingredients.' He promptly unlocked the window and poured it out. 'But I'm not drinking it.'

* * *

AN: Wow! I must really need to write. This is my second story started and completed in as many days.

This story is using Dokuga's contest prompt Combination. Somehow it triggered memories of my sister's kids and their 'poisons' that do such things as make you strong, sleep, make bugs go away, ect. But they know better than to drink it. It's a fun little game they play sometimes. So I'm going to dedicate this to them. Thanks for the... experience.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think, and any errors you might spot. Thank you!

* * *

1120112011201120112011201120 1120

AN: Just found this again and thought I'd share.


End file.
